


Kissing the Homies Goodnight

by spacebanes



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebanes/pseuds/spacebanes
Summary: "Still looks kinda gay." Uenoyama commented. Hiiragi narrowed his eyes at him, but his face spread into a mischievous smile quickly as he clearly came up with an idea he knew Uenoyama wouldn't like."Hey Mafuyu," He said, turning his attention to the other boy instead. "Is kissing the homies gay?"
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Satou Mafuyu, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Kissing the Homies Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical errors you find so that I can fix them

Mafuyu's relationship with Hiiragi was both exactly how Uenoyama pictured it would be and completely different. At heart he knew that the two would know each other inside and out, their friendship such an old thing that quirks and habits of Mafuyu's he had yet to see were as normal to Hiiragi as every other part of him. He liked it, truly, he did. It was nice to know that even after all they'd been through and the time they'd spent distanced from one another there was still someone who could read Mafuyu like an open book, could help him with problems he was facing because he'd given him the same solutions before. It was just strange, was all, to watch the two of them. 

Hiiragi was an affectionate person. That was clear simply from his relationship and interactions with Shizu. Physical affection was his love language, and he had no problem leaning over and laying across him like he was his own personal pillow or slinging his arm around people's shoulders as they walked. He was much the same with Mafuyu, and while that affection had been much less freely given during the tentative process of rebuilding their friendship it eventually progressed to a point where Uenoyama could only assume it had been before. 

Mafuyu didn't shy away from the affections either, much to the surprise of his boyfriend. Realistically he knew that Mafuyu was also a rather tactile person, but a small, selfish part of Uenoyama had thought he would only be that way in romantic relationships and not platonic ones as well. It was a silly idea, as he had seen the way he got with Akihiko sometimes and the boy didn't have much of a regard for personal space. He had been the same way back when they were just friends, as well, always accepting affection when it was given to him but a bit more shy about giving it. Uenoyama found it endearing. 

It was one of the rare opportunities the four of them had to spend time together. Usually it was just Mafuyu and his friends hanging out or Uenoyama with them at band practice, but for once they'd decided to all get together. At first Uenoyama had thought it might be awkward, spending time with Mafuyu and his friends as his boyfriend. He didn't want anyone to feel like he was trying to replace Yuki in their friend group, because that was not at all what he intended to do. He was nervous walking up to the door of Mafuyu's apartment, but all of that fell away when Mafuyu opened the door for him and gave him one of those soft smiles that made his heart skip so many beats he thought he would probably die on the spot. 

"Uenoyama-kun." He smiled, moving out of the way to let him into the apartment. 

Uenoyama smiled back, stopping in the doorway to toe off his shoes, and before he even had a proper chance to greet his boyfriend he was being pulled down into a soft kiss. He couldn't help but smile into it, startled and pleasantly surprised by the sudden affection, and he felt Mafuyu smile against his lips in return. 

"What was that for?" He asked as Mafuyu pulled away from him. 

"I just wanted to." Mafuyu smiled softly again, and Uenoyama was about ready to curl up into a ball on the floor for several hours because it still didn't seem possible that this boy was his. 

"Stop making out with your boyfriend and close the damn door already!" Hiiragi shouted from Mafuyu's room. 

Uenoyama felt his face burn and Mafuyu laughed lightly, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek which certainly did not help to diminish the blush steadily rising on his face. He let Mafuyu take his hand and lead him towards his room, which would have made him even more flustered under normal circumstances but thankfully didn't thanks to the two other people there. 

Hiiragi was sprawled out across Mafuyu's bed on his phone while Shizu sat on the floor with Kedama curled up on his lap wagging his tail contentedly. That explained why the dog didn't come running to the door when it opened, Uenoyama thought. Shizu waved a little at him, and Hiiragi looked up from his phone, glancing down at their joined hands and pretending to gag. Mafuyu simply ignored him, plopping down on the floor and pulling Uenoyama down next to him. 

"This doesn't look like studying." Uenoyama commented, looking at the two boys who were both on their phones, textbooks open and abandoned next to them. 

"We're taking a break." Hiiragi said simply, and Uenoyama took that to mean that they'd never been studying in the first place despite that being the entire reason they got together in the first place. 

Shizu, for his part, seemed to take that to mean they actually should be studying and moved Kedama from his lap in favour of grabbing his textbook from the floor next to him. Kedama whined a little, trying to pull the boys attention back to him, and when that didn't work he turned and trotted over to Mafuyu and Uenoyama, plopping himself down in front of them and staring at them with those puppy eyes that made Uenoyama incapable of resisting petting him. He sighed and rolled his eyes but pulled the dog into his own lap anyway, scratching behind his ears. Kedama yipped happily in response.

"Kadama kind of reminds me of Hiiragi." Mafuyu mused, cuddling up to Uenoyama's side and leaning over to pet the puppy as well, who wiggled happily at all the attention he was receiving. 

Hiiragi glared at Mafuyu over his phone. "The fuck is that supoosed to mean?" 

"You're both attention whores." He said simply, not turning his attention away from Kedama, and Shizu let out an undignified snort from across the room. Uenoyama laughed a little as well, but his mind was mostly reeling at hearing his boyfriend say 'whore'. 

Hiiragi huffed, grabbing one of Mafuyu's pillows and launching it across the room at him. "And you're a regular whore, but you don't hear me saying anything." 

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Uenoyama said, wrapping his arm around Mafuyu's shoulders and glaring heatlessly at him. 

"That's gay," Hiiragi said, dropping his phone on the bed next to him and rolling over so his head was down by there Shizu was sitting. He poked him in the cheek. "Shizu, they're being gay." 

"You say that like you aren't always being gay." Mafuyu said flatly. 

Hiiragi let out a loud gasp and Shizu laughed, turning to point at him as he did so for extra emphasis on the fact that he was making fun of him. "I'll kill you right now." 

"Do it." Mafuyu challenged, and the look Hiiragi sent him made Uenoyama pull his arm around him tighter subconsciously. 

"You're gay?" Uenoyama asked suddenly, his mind still trying to catch up to the conversation. 

Hiiragi flushed a little and huffed. "It’s not gay if it's with the homies." 

"That, that still sounds gay." Uenoyama said, looking between Hiiragi and his boyfriend for help. 

"No it isn't," Hiiragi said quickly, turning to look over at Shizu. "Hey Shizu, is kissing the homies gay?" 

"No." Shizu said simply, continuing to overall ignore their conversation. Uenoyama would have thought he'd tuned them out entirely were it not for the small smile that stayed present on his face throughout the entire interaction.

"Gimme a kiss then." Hiiragi said. Shizu sighed, leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek without turning his attention away from his textbook. Hiiragi blushed, but smiled triumphantly. 

"Still looks kinda gay." Uenoyama commented. Hiiragi narrowed his eyes at him, but his face spread into a mischievous smile quickly as he clearly came up with an idea he knew Uenoyama wouldn't like. 

"Hey Mafuyu," He said, turning his attention to the other boy instead. "Is kissing the homies gay?" 

Mafuyu, instead of giving a verbal answer, leaned away from Uenoyama's side and planted a kiss on Hiiragi's lips. Hiiragi shoved him away quickly, laughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Shizu cackled from his spot on the floor, his studying forgotten for the time being. Uenoyama looked over at his boyfriend as he settled back at his side, a satisfied little smile on his face.

"You little shit." Hiiragi laughed, still wiping at his mouth. He threw another pillow in Mafuyu's direction, but the laughter threw off his aim and hit Kedama, who was still curled up in Uenoyama's lap, instead. The dog let out an offended bark and jumped off him to find a calmer place to sleep. 

"Animal abuse." Shizu said. 

"It’s not gay if it's with the homies." Mafuyu shrugged, echoing Hiiragi's words from earlier. 

"It better not have been." Uenoyama huffed quietly, and Shizu smirked knowingly at him. 

"Uenoyama-kun," Mafuyu said suddenly, turning to face his boyfriend. "Is kissing your boyfriend gay?" 

Uenoyama just stared at him for a moment, his face going red, before he smiled a bit. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should check and see?"

Mafuyu gave him a quick smile before leaning up and pressing his lips against his, his arms coming up and around his neck loosely. Hiiragi gaged from his space on the bed and he felt Mafuyu smile against his mouth. Yeah, that was definitely gay, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent but the relationship Hiiragi and Mafuyu have in the manga made me think they'd totally do this, and it was too fun to imagine how flustered it would make Uenoyama to see his boyfriend be so bold. Also just wanted an excuse to write them having a good time because they deserve it.


End file.
